Magnolia High School(MHS)
by jawdas33
Summary: Levy McGarden just moved into a new city, new school, basically a new life and she's not too excited about it. Will a change of scenery, meeting new people, having new experiences and meeting someone special change her mind? Fairytail does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairytail does not belong to me..uhhh...right? Right. Yea...I mean , no it doesnt. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. Yep!...so yea...

A/N: This is my very very very first fanfic. Wrote it with all I got so...Enjoy! And review, if you please...:)

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

Beep…..beep…beep

Sigh.

Monday morning, finally, it's here. Sigh again….

"Well, I better get up." I said to no one in particular. Hesitantly, I got up from bed and walked to the bathroom I currently owned. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. Returning to my room, I opened my closet and fished out my brand new uniform, a neat set consisting of a white shirt, a burgundy plaid skirt, a wine colored vest and a black tie. My new school uniform was cool, but what made it way cooler was that you got to choose your own color of stockings to wear, even though gray was the recommended color. I put on my uniform and checked out myself in the full length mirror.

"Nice." I muttered to myself.

"Levy, I'm leaving in our hour. You better be ready babe." I heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm already up and ready, Ma!" I answered, smirking to myself.

Oh, that's right! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Levy McGarden. A 17 year old transfer student at Magnolia High, my new school. Well, today's actually my first day, haven't actually been there yet. I guess I should be excited, but I'm not. Not that exploring new places and meeting new people isn't exciting…..

It's just that we move around…a lot. Like ever since I was five, we move from city to city almost every two years because of my dad's job. He's an architect. A really good one. Hence, he's always being offered better deals at bigger companies.

Where was I? Oh yeah. So no, I'm not excited about going to a new school. But I read they have a large library in the school's brochure. I guess that's something to look forward to.

I went downstairs to grab an apple, after that I climbed back up to pack my school stuff. Done, I glanced around (with a bored expression) looking for something to do then I spotted a book a friend of mine gave me before we left our former town on my dressing table. I stood up and went for it. Munching on my apple in the process, I assessed the book in my hand.

"Oooh! A romance novel!", I exclaimed. I sat on my study desk instead of my bed to not wrinkle my uniform. Might as well read since I've got some time.

After a while, I heard my mom call, "Levy! Aren't you going to school?, You're going to be late!"

I looked at the time. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Coming!" I shouted to my mom.

When I reached the living room I heard my dad ask if I wasn't going to eat breakfast, then I told him I told him I wasn't really hungry.

"Wait!, come give me a goodbye kiss sky".I smiled at the endearment he's called for as long as i can remember. He calls me that because of my blue hair.

I kissed him goodbye and went out of the house with my mom. I sat in the car with my mom, waiting to get dropped off at school. While we were on the road I glanced around looking at people, stores, companies and so on….since we were newbies (we just moved here), I didn't know much about the city Magnolia. All we found out about it was written on the city's brochure. So I guessed we would get to know more about it occasionally. I noticed a few uncompleted buildings and a lot of tall buildings. Also some ancient trees which were huge, not surprising, considering their ages. The duration from our house to the school was almost a 30 minute drive, so my mom turned on her radio and tuned it to our favorite radio station 92.1 as they were known for playing good music. The station was also known for playing our favorite song.

Coincidentally, it started to play. As soon as we heard the beat my mom and I looked at each other with a 'this is our song' kinda look. I bobbed my head in tune to the beat and sang occasionally through the first verse, waiting for the chorus ,it didn't disappoint.

_"Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium._

_Shoot me down, but I wont fall. I am Titanium"._

My mom I sang in unison. The same happened for the second verse and chorus.

"Uhhh!" I breathed a sigh of contentment.

"Sia is just so awesome... and this song? Mind-blowing right?" my mom said in a sing-sung voice .

"Okay here we are, be careful babe and be a good girl" my mom told me right after we reached our , mine 'Magnolia High School'.

"Okay have a nice day" I replied.

"I know you're a little worried...okay, a lot worried" She rephrased when I shot her a look that said what she said was an understatement."But it's going to fine honey. And don't you worry you're Titanium" she shouted at me as she drove away.

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the school gate. I stood in front of the school.

"I hope you're right Ma." I muttered to myself…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairytail does and will always belong to Hiro Mashima...

* * *

I doubt anyone will talk to 's just see how it goes.I reached the front gate of my new school with the name hugely inscribed on it...I gulped...I walked in head bent and accidentally bumped into someone,it turned out to be a girl with long flowing red hair and a strict look...I shuddered.

"Hello,I am Erza Scarlet"she bowed, "Are you Levy McGarden? the girl asked me.

"Yes please" I replied

"Then follow me." She said.

I just followed her knowing she was waiting for me and she clearly knew me.

"Erhmmm,where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh sorry I never told you I'm taking you to the master's , I mean principal's office"she replied

While we were going, I observed a few things like;how the school's structure was, the wide gravel path, cemented pathway flanked on the left by the school park and on the right by a luscious green walked on the path until we were met by a large colorful statue with a figure head of a man.A large man with long whisker-like moustache, blue skin and red eyes which seemingly had no seemed dressed in full plate armour although I couldn't really tell, it ended at his shoulder blades and was that a helmet?...with a peacock feather on top?

What a weird statue...I looked down at the block bottom half of the statue where the name Mr Seirei-o was inscribed in golden block letters.

"Ah, yes.", Erza begun to explain, she had turned around to join me when she heard my footsteps falter."This is the statue of The Great Mr Seirei-o,the founder of Magnolia High School".

She looked at me and asked,"Have you ever heard of him?

"Uh,I think I read about him in the school's brochure .But I have to admit I'm more than a little surpried. I didn't expect his image to be so...so"Erza eyed me suspiciously

"Uh flamboyant" I finished.

"Well, he does seem as you put it, I assure you his dedication to build this school was very 's proceed.I'll tell you more about him as we head towards the principal's office" she said, continuing down the path we were heading before.

I followed her again but not before glancing back at the statue and reading what was behind it's block in silver italics were the words 'MAY THE DIVINE PROTECTION OF THE STARS WATCH OVER YOU' I smiled to school might be more interesting than i thought. Ahead of us loomed three large mansions about four floors high each. Two of the buildings that is the ones on our left and right faced each other whiles the one situated in the middle of them faced us. In the large space between all of them was a beautiful garden with benches and water fountains and lots of beautiful plants and right in the middle of the garden was a huge Magnolia Tree.

"Wow,it's breathtaking!" I said looking around at the garden.

"Isn't it" Erza agreed. "A lot of effort was put into making this garden and a lot is also put in maintaining it. So I make it my job to ensure this tiny paradise here will not be trampled upon" she said looking at e and lowering her glasses as she did headed to the building on our left.

"Okay, here we are" she stated, opening a large heavy oak door that led to a spacious the middle of the office stood a large oak desk with loads of papers nearly arranged on top of the desk was a plush leather swivel it sat an extremly short elderly man.I studied him quickly taking in his bald head with the hair left on the outer rims of his head. And his large moustache.I smiled automatically at his appearance. He seemed nice.

"Hi Master, I've brought the transfer student you wanted to see" Erza said.

"Ah, thanks you may have a seat Miss McGarden.I forgot to give you this band it's part of the school's clothing and it matches with your locker", he said.

It was a plain white band with light orange edges.

"Oh! thank you" I proclaimed.

"Erza, would you mind showing Miss McGarden here her class?" he asked.

"Of course, Sir. Shall we?" she asked.

"Oh and levy try your best and have a nice day" the principal came out of the first building and walked into the second one.I was amazed by the big and great hall i faced with students walking around.

"Will you please follow me, there are a lot of students walking around " she advised

"Uhh, sure" I said. She was right the hall was filled with various looking types of later reached my class right after she showed me my locker in which matched y band perfectly. And I loved it.

"Okay. Here we are. I hope you have a nice day" she said. "See you later then" she added.

"Yeah bye." I muttered.

I entered the noisy class ans saw the students roaming about and chatting away, although not all of them. I spied on a empty seat by the window and took it. As soon as I sat down the teacher entered the class.

A had really pale skin and her hair was dark was her squinty eyes to her small nose and equally an small was voluptuous, really voluptuous, I noticed as I glanced down at her neatly pressed trouser-suit or maybe it's just the suit.I thought to it's giving more assets than she has...I think.

"Good morning class",she greeted her voice ringing out clearly.

"Good morning, Miss Milkovich".The whole class replied, well the whole class with the exception of me anyway.

"I see you are all back strong and healthy, by the amount of noise i could hear you make at the end of the hall!" she said sternly making the whole class fall silent."Must i give you the speech on proper behaviour again?" she asked.

"NO!" the class replied solemnly.

"Good" she cleared her throat..."We have a new student this year McGarden, would you be a dear and come up front?" I stood up shyly and walked to the front of the class, my back facing the students.

"Why, aren't you a cute little thing?" she asked fondly.I blushed and smiled back at her.

"I am Miss Ultear Milkovich and I will be your History teacher for as long as I am capable of. Heard you are quite a reader, history being your favorite subject?" she continued.

I nodded.

"Then we'll get along just 's mandatory in the eye of students to introduce yourself, so if you will"...she said stepping in front of the blackboard, still facing the students.

I blinked at her, mandatory?, i didn't hear about Ultear glanced at the class and looked back at e expectantly.

I slowly turned and swallowed nervously. "Uh" I begun, "Hi everyone, my name is Levy Mcgarden and i'm a transfer student from Lexicon High School and i will try my best so please take good care of me" I bowed then all eyes on me, the teacher asked me to be seated, then I quickly shuffled my way back to my seat...

* * *

Okay so this is my second chapter and i hope you like it enough to you and see you later...you do want to hear from me again right?...right?


End file.
